Would you like stake with that?
by Freckle-sama
Summary: Dracul, a descendant of Count Dracula who's currently located in his predecessors castle is living the life of a hermit. That is until one day he'd managed to 'over feed' and as a result ended up arousing suspicion in the area. What will happen when he's sought out by a vampire hunter? Can they come to an agreement? Or will this end in tragedy? ( Eventual RoBul)


**{Authors note: Okay so Romania in this case is going by the name of Dracul. In any case this story shall not be taking place in the 21st Century -because come on-there's so much more fun in going back in time to the ages in which shadows scared the living daylights out of poor souls. XD**  
**All rights go to the creators characters etcetera. **  
**Hope you like it so far~ ^^}**

* * *

Dracul (Who's last name shall be kept concealed within the shadows until further notice)son of the late Count Dracula (whom you'll find wasn't actually deceased at all-and merely placed elsewhere due to his 'condition') was now the sole successor and male heir to Bran castle along with the business side of things, and had been so for quite some time in fact.  
Such a long period of time that, as far as anyone had recalled the strawberry blond had been present.  
None found that suspicious though and so life went on.

In this day and age however there was wide talk of vampires on the rise again.  
The previous coven having being disposed of by the now deceased Charles Moriarty.  
The talk, was just talk however. Talk was idle and merely 'talk'—meaningless words if you will, without proper evidence.  
Whether one believed the 'old wives tales' or not one could not simply evade the cold hard facts-stories always had some truth in them, and truth they most certainly did have.

Vampires did exist-though their population had certainly dwindled.  
This shall bring us back to the day before that faithful day when poor Miss Balcescu was to receive the news of her dear brothers demise or that is how they'd labelled it. 'Death by misadventure' was another wonderful statement the police had come up with along with 'Not under suspicious circumstances'.

Vampires depended on their prey in order to survive another few days one could say it was quite tiresome for them to need to hunt so often.  
Dracul, usually never cared for feeding off those who had years onto their life unless he was indeed on the brink of starvation.  
As it happened work had been just that little bit more wearisome and had left him without 'food' for five days in fact.  
So much so that when he'd crossed the paths of the young brunette of the afore mentioned household he'd immediately lured the poor băiat to a desolate alley and drained his life essence. Now usually vampires were said to not show any signs of remorse.  
The Transylvanian did mildly so, as he'd not actually wished to cause harm to anyone in that household however the past's the past what's done is done...then again he still had a few seconds to possibly turn the lad.  
Whether he 'turned' him or not was another story yet to be unfolded later on in the story.

* * *

Naturally as a loyal friend to the family he'd showed up to the funeral dressed in his velvet black frock coat, cravat and tie pin, walking cane and dark top hat. Eyes of the village folk seemed to bore into his back, he could all sense their fear, unease. Many crossed themselves the moment he'd been spied on.  
The coffin remained sealed no-one was to view the poor soul within apparently the changes were much too gruesome for the family to have witnessed.  
Walking along the isle until he met with each and every family member he quietly offered his condolences.  
The church to be quite honest, made him feel very unwelcome-and he was unwelcome on holy ground and under the eyes of God however stepping foot in the place caused him no harm contrary to folklore beliefs and whatnot.

Quite a lot of information humans had on Vampires was quite false for instance;  
For one, they were not all blood thirsty monsters-that was only a select breed of vampire (Okay so maybe his father was 'that type' but he was different, and to be fair he hadn't exactly held back the other night. But that was a once off!). He wasn't anything like that, but obviously did need blood to survive—he could eat regular food too, mainly meats rich in blood supply like liver or steak and also loved sweet things such as marshmallows or strawberry jam short cakes. Holy water and crucifix's did not burn him nor send him into the 'next world'.  
Sunlight merely caused discomfort to the skin, hence why he was always seen clad in long sleeved attire sometimes even sporting a black parasol.  
He also couldn't turn into a bat and flap around to his dead hearts content, honestly he had no clue where that idea had come from. Of course vampires were usually nocturnal by nature but over the years they'd also developed a partial diurnal resistance.

However a stake to the heart would definitely do the trick in slaying him.  
After the funeral he'd excused himself and disappeared from the crowd dressed in black and headed home by a horse drawn carriage as he'd not possessed the spirits to be a guest of the 'after party'.

* * *

The welcomed shadows of evening began to creep around him. This was emphasised by the fact that the vast snowy hills were bathed in a pinkish hue from the setting sun.

The four black horses continued to run abreast, driving the carriage at a faster pace down along the dusty rugged, windy roads leading toward his destination.  
By the roadside perched many crosses (poorly crafted in some cases with mere twigs and branches from the trees), at these points several peasants could be seen kneeling, their focus solely on the little memorials before them and not on the world surrounding them.  
Had one been a tourist, one may have found the sight picturesque but eerie.  
The wonderful masses of weeping birch and other such wonderful species of trees now became shrouded in darkness, their tips the only part of them which remained illuminated for the time being.

As evening waned toward nightfall the air became quite cold the growing twilight causing a wonderful mist to form within the surrounding forestry on either side of the road.  
Dracul had made one stop near a cross roads only just to light the lamps, their dim rays barely making much of a difference to ones eyesight on the roads.  
He didn't have to worry about that however, what with his acute sense of night vision.  
The reason for bothering lighting them at all? So as not to arouse even more suspicion should he pass by another carriage or group of wanderers.  
Shaking the reins once comfortably seated again the horses took off with a flurry of neighs.  
Wind whipped through the trees and jagged boulders of the pass he was now going through.  
Off in the distance one could hear the distinct cry of a pack of wolves-now was their peak hour for going on the prowl and snatching up helpless animals or even try their paws at attacking lone hunters.

The rolling of the clouds obscured the moonlight causing the lands to fall into the clutches of darkness once again.  
The horses snorted and panted from having cantered for so long. Sensing this the strawberry blond had them slow to trot instead, they'd almost reached their destination anyhow.

* * *

Upon arrival if one were to take in the 'sights' one would surely notice how picturesque the region and castle was.  
The courtyard in which the Vampire had pulled into was laden with finely crunched marble causing it to glitter whenever the moon graced itself with an appearance from the cloak of the clouds.  
A vast, but ruined castle stood Nobly, it's jagged battlements and tall darkened windows loomed high above only breaking the skyline if one craned their neck right back.  
It truly was a remarkable, but desolate place.  
Nobody dared to venture too close to the place for fear of being consumed by the 'evil' which was said to dwell within the walls.  
Dracul had grown used to the isolation over the years, however as of late it was becoming quite unbearable.  
Little did he know that company would soon be on the way, though not of the friendly variety.


End file.
